


Under these circumstances

by Ckanon



Series: Ruseng oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hurt/Comfort, Ivan is sad and arthur is a tsun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckanon/pseuds/Ckanon
Summary: Something is very off about Ivan today and Arthur helps before the allied meeting starts.
Relationships: England/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Ruseng oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Under these circumstances

There was a heavy presence in the room when Arthur returned to the meeting room. It wasn't unusual for the air to feel oddly cold with a lingering deadly aura as, more often than not, Ivan would arrive while he was out of the room getting his tea or receiving some last minute reports. 

This time it felt different. The air was colder and felt more… sorrowful than menacing. Ivan was turned away from him just sitting there, he didn't acknowledge Arthur's presence like he usually did. Ivan would always turn to him and give him the same smile with his eyes closed, always greeting him with the same words while Arthur tried to escape from his suffocating presence. 

"Russia?" Arthur asked, hating how nervous he sounded. The tall nation turned to look at him, staying silent. Ivan wasn't smiling, it looked as though he hadn't slept since their last allied meeting a month ago. Has he been crying…?

They stayed silent for a short while. Arthur didn't know what to do, what to say. He knew better than to ask what was wrong, he knew Ivan's situation and it would be impolite of him to pry into Ivans feelings on it, they were basically strangers. However, it would also be rude of Arthur to just leave Ivan in that state… 

"Would you like some tea?" Arthur smiled nervously, it occurred to him that he hadn't greeted Ivan properly, but it was too late to do that now that they've been standing around in silence for a while. Ivan still didn't respond, his violet eyes looked cold as he looked at Arthur, expression stoic. 

Arthur couldn't help but laugh nervously. Ivan still didn't respond, so Arthur moved to set the tray on the table. He wasn't that inconsiderate to only bring tea for himself; the set he had for these meetings had five teacups even though a certain two preferred coffee. 

"Its chamomile." He said hoping for some kind of response, but there was still nothing. Now that Arthur was so close to Ivan he really felt the tension as he looked at the other nation, normally Arthur would have to strain his neck to look at the other nation. His emotionless stare could look like he was looking condescendingly at Arthur, but Arthur knew what Ivan was like when he was actually looking down on others. This was different, indifferent rather. However, he didn't look irritated, just emotionless, tired.

Arthur took a deep breath turning to face Ivan fully, he wasn't showing any sort of personal concern, right? This was just to make sure the meeting ran smoothly. No more attempts to be polite, this was strictly a matter of efficiency. "Look you're clearly unwell. There's a spare bedroom two doors down, you should get some sleep. I'll have my secretary deliver all the important documents to you later." 

Making a mental note to apologise to his secretary later, Arthur tried to look at Ivan with what he hoped looked like stubborn determination rather than fear. No reaction. Arthur faltered and looked away from Ivan. He tried again.

"It's not that I'm concerned for your wellbeing, the meeting will not be productive with you in this… state." Arthur struggled for words. "We all have it hard at the moment, the others will understand if you take a break toda- Hey!" 

Ivan just leaned into Arthur, who almost jumped out of his skin from the shock. His face was on Arthurs chest, he could probably feel his panic. Ivans breathing was slow, shaky. There was no way Arthur would be able to stay standing if Ivan had put all his weight on him, but it was clear that he was slightly more relaxed in this position. 

With a shaking hand, Arthur stroked Ivans hair in an attempt to comfort him. It seemed to calm Ivan so Arthur continued, a light blush dusted over his cheeks. If the situation was any different, Arthur would have pushed Ivan away. However, under these circumstances, Arthur could forgive the invasion of his personal space.

They stayed like that for a while. Ivan seemed to be asleep with the way he was leaning against Arthur, body lax and breathing slow and steady. Arthur was still running a hand through Ivans hair, at one point he had put his other hand on Ivans back, rubbing gentle circles into it. Without realising it, Arthur was smiling, in the moment he couldn't understand why he was ever afraid of his man. Arthur wondered how much time had elapsed, how much time they had until someone else walked in on them. 

Just as Arthur was about to rouse Ivan and send him to the spare room again, Ivan leaned into him more, more than Arthur could handle. Ivan caught them with his left hand on the edge of the table, his other hand around Arthur. Ivan stood up, pulling the smaller man up with him, right into his chest. Face flushed, Arthur pushed himself away, his happy mood faded as the reversed position put Arthur back on the defensive.

"J-just what do you think you're doing?!" 

Ivan just laughed in response, it wasn't like his usual giggles, it sounded genuine. His typical demeanor seemed to return as he tilted his head before speaking in his usual almost mocking manner. "You know, I have never really thought that you can be this cute, Arthur." 

"Wha-You- B-Baka!" He sputtered for a moment, Arthur was sure his face was entirely red at this point. Storming over to his seat at the other side of the table, he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look anywhere except Ivan.

Laughing again, Ivan sat back down and poured them some tea, it hasn't cooled that much during their moment. He pushed one of the cups to Arthur and added sugar to his tea. There was an unspoken agreement to never mention this to the others as they enjoyed their drinks in a comfortable silence. 

It wasn't long before the others showed up and the meeting started up, quickly devolving into the usual chaos. Even though it was hard to notice with Ivan, Francis had picked up on the unusual happy mood from both Arthur and Ivan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't help but use baka at the end there


End file.
